U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,019 (Lipinski & al.) discloses a fluid pressure cylinder on this kind, wherein between the transfer element and the shuttle superstructure is placed a bearing means allowing limited relative movement between these members in order to avoid problems concerning mainly defects with respect to lack of parallelism between the cylinder bore and the outside guide. This known device is expensive and complicated to produce, since it presupposes manufacture and assembly of several parts and precision machining, particularly on the bearing surfaces of the bearing means. All together this results in an expensive fluid pressure cylinder.
It is an aim of this invention to improve the prior art by providing a solution to the parallelism problem which does not suffer from the above drawbacks and thus may be manufactured at low cost, is reliable and further is suitable for manufacture in large series.
This aim is obtained in a fluid pressure cylinder as above by the features of the characterized portion of claim 1.